


【清明节小短篇/朱白/巍澜】须臾一生

by LofterKaterina



Category: RPS, 镇魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofterKaterina/pseuds/LofterKaterina





	【清明节小短篇/朱白/巍澜】须臾一生

　　文中所有人物只是借用姓名，事件皆为脑洞，请勿上升真人真事  
　　正文  
　　（一）  
　　清风徐来的黄昏，落日的余晖远远的坠在地平线上，映得天际都泛着诡异的血色红晕。  
　　穿着机车夹克牛仔裤的男人仰躺在机车座位上，微眯着眼目光幽深的看落日。  
　　男人的嘴里含着根棒棒糖，白色的糖棍随着男人舔弄糖球的动作在那红艳泛着水光的唇间来回晃动着。  
　　等到看着日头彻底消失在了地平线上，天际的猩红也逐渐被昏暗所取代，男人才缓缓收回视线。  
　　头顶的路灯突然亮了起来，同时亮起的还有整条山顶公路甚至是整个城市的太阳能路灯。  
　　天也黑了，糖也吃完了。  
　　那人，也该来了吧？  
　　（二）  
　　男人拿着手里光秃秃的糖棍瞧了瞧，然后伸出手去，细长的手指一弹，糖棍准确无误的被弹进了不远处的垃圾桶里。  
　　收回手摸了摸自己下巴上的胡茬，男人眯着眼笑了笑，“不错啊，一年过去了，还是这么熟练。”  
　　一身深蓝色西装戴着圆框眼镜的男人无声的走近，他先是看了一会儿机车男的背影，然后才靠近了些，伸手摸了摸机车男的头发，眉眼弯弯的轻唤他。  
　　“云澜，我来了，等很久了吧？”  
　　“小巍！”赵云澜神色一喜，撑着身子坐起来，顺势拉着来人的胳膊一拽，那人就挨着他坐在了车座上。  
　　（三）  
　　“小巍，我好想你。”  
　　四目相对，赵云澜的手指顺着男人的胳膊往下滑，划过上好的西装衣料，握住了那人冰凉彻骨的手，然后立刻就被那人反客为主，十指相扣在了一起。  
　　男人的手指上遍布着小口子，每个都不大，却是密密麻麻的有些剌手，让赵云澜忍不住曲起指头细细的在上面磨蹭。  
　　“我也想你。”沈巍应了一声。  
　　察觉到赵云澜的动作，他张开另一个手推了推眼镜，微微浅笑着开口，“他最近应该很辛苦吧，手上的伤可真不少，刚才换衣服的时候，我看就连身上都有几个青印子，也不知道是磕在哪儿了。”  
　　（四）  
　　赵云澜轻嗤了一声，他歪着头靠在男人略窄的肩头上，有些埋怨的扯了扯两个人交握着的手，“小巍，你看别的男人的身体，我要不高兴了。”  
　　“你越发爱吃醋了？连他你都要醋？”  
　　沈巍笑得温润又疼宠，边说着边捏了捏赵云澜的指尖，“我总不能闭着眼睛穿衣服吧，你能吗？”  
　　还真没试过，再说了，穿衣服的时候也没想这有的没的啊。  
　　赵云澜被他噎了一下，瘪着嘴哼哼了一声，“要说起这个，他是不是跟你有的一拼啊，我可看见我这身子上都是印子，也不知道那俩人玩儿的多疯！”  
　　（五）  
　　沈巍神色一愣，等反应过来，脑子里全都是不过审的回忆画面，耳朵尖儿缓缓的就染上了红晕。  
　　“我…对不住…我也不想的…只是一对上你…我就收不住手…”  
　　沈巍这话说得磕磕绊绊的，赵云澜却乐得特欢。  
　　他脸不红心不跳的拱了拱男人的身子，嬉皮笑脸的逗他，“也就是你吧，才能让我这龙城纯一心甘情愿的躺平了让你往死里折腾。”  
　　“咳！” 沈巍的桃花眼儿眨了眨，“我们…我们能别说这个了吗？”  
　　赵云澜眯了眯眼，抬起头去够男人的嘴角，在上面吻了一下，退开了一些，随即又吻了上去。  
　　（六）  
　　不是说不提这方面的事儿了吗？  
　　沈巍心里犯嘀咕，但还是乖乖的坐着任他吻， 没想到赵云澜却恼了。  
　　长腿一伸，赵云澜下了地，叉着腰蹙着眉头瞪沈巍，“怎么跟木头似的，也不知道回应一下？你不想我是不是？”  
　　“自然是想的。”  
　　沈巍握了握自己冰凉的手，又看了看赵云澜的手。  
　　还没握够呢，怎么就跑了呢？  
　　沈巍叹息着理了理身上的西装，有些无奈的歪了歪头，“我只是…怕你不喜欢…一会儿又该醋了…”  
　　（七）  
　　“我不喜欢什么？我就亲你一下，我醋什么了？”  
　　沈巍无辜的眨巴眨巴眼睛， “你不是…你不是不喜欢…我们用这个身体…做那种事儿吗？”  
　　赵云澜老脸一红， 有些尴尬的挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“我就是说说嘛，那去年的时候，你还压着我做了大半宿呢。”  
　　“云澜别说了！有辱斯文！”  
　　啥？赵云澜被这人给气笑了，他有些破罐子破摔似的猛地朝沈巍贴了过去，狠狠的堵住了那人冰凉的唇。  
　　他不用说的，用做的还不成吗？  
　　今儿就让你瞧瞧我到底喜不喜欢？  
　　让你瞧瞧什么叫有辱斯文！  
　　（八）  
　　天色刚见黑，就见一辆机车由远及近，轰鸣着停在了一家小旅店门前。  
　　坐在后座一身西装的男人长腿一伸下了车，骑车的男人摘了安全帽，熄了火拔了钥匙下了车，特豪迈的把安全帽往车把上一扣，拉着西装男就往里走。  
　　“一间大床房！”  
　　从递身份证到拿钥匙，全部都是机车男一个人在张罗。  
　　西装男除了递一下自己的身份证，其他时间一直垂着头在一边站着，但是却从耳朵到脸到脖子全都是红的。  
　　居然来开房…这…太有辱斯文了…  
　　（九）  
　　等到赵云澜一边甩着钥匙一边拉着沈巍往楼上走，前台的小姑娘才敢扒着大理石台面悄眯眯的看过去。  
　　她使劲儿揉了揉自己的眼睛，激动的手都是抖得，找出手机来点进一个名叫“朱爱拱白菜” 的微信群，噼里啪啦的打下一行字。  
　　“你们猜我刚才看见谁了？！！”  
　　“这么激动，不会是看见俩哥哥的其中一个了吧？”  
　　“我不是说过嘛，我家是开旅店的，今天清明节，我放假，我爸妈去上坟了，我就负责给他们看店。”  
　　“什么？这是个灵异故事吗？大过节的别吓我啊！”  
　　“姐妹儿，别告诉我你看见朱白去你家开房了……”  
　　（十）  
　　拿着钥匙开了门进了房间，赵云澜把门反锁后就把沈巍压在了墙面上。  
　　沈巍跟个要被大灰狼欺负的纯良小白兔似的，眨巴着那双桃花眼有些无措的看着他，甚至还伸手推了推赵云澜的胸口  
　　“云澜…诶？别摘我眼镜…唔…”  
　　沈巍还来不及去抢被摘走的眼镜，就被吻上来的赵云澜夺去了呼吸。  
　　那人双手支着沈巍身后的墙面，一只手里还捏着沈巍的眼镜，他有些急切的啃咬着沈巍的下唇，不一会儿两人的唇齿间就泛出了血腥气。  
　　（十一）  
　　“唔…不…”沈巍扳着赵云澜的肩，强硬的拉开了两人之间的距离，“我的血里有黑能量…对你不好…”  
　　“你是不是傻呀？现在的你哪儿还有什么黑能量？”  
　　赵云澜用指腹抹了一把唇上的血渍，哭笑不得的看着他。  
　　沈巍有一瞬间的呆愣，他低头看看自己的手，凝神试了一下，但是手间什么都没有。  
　　“傻子！”赵云澜又是心疼又是好笑，搂着男人的颈子又是一个热烈的舌吻，铁锈味在两人的唇齿间蔓延，沈巍的注意力也被他的吻给拽了过来。  
　　一吻结束，赵云澜捧着沈巍的脸颊亲了亲他的鼻尖，用气声低低的说道，“小巍…你到底上不上我…”  
　　（十二）  
　　不算多宽敞的旅店房间里，西装衬衫机车服牛仔裤散落一地，双人床对面看着有些年头的电视上还担着一条男士内裤。  
　　房间里没有窗，又没有开灯，电视开着，却并没有播放任何节目，只是停留在主页面上，隐隐给房间里投射了些光亮。  
　　双人床上的白色薄被鼓了一个大包，被电视的光亮在墙面上投下了一片阴影，阴影还在有规律的晃动着。  
　　“轻…嗯…小巍…”赵云澜带着哭腔的求饶声闷闷的传来，下一秒又变了调子，哼哼唧唧的小声索求，“再重点儿…”  
　　（十三）  
　　闷在被子里的俩人浑身都是汗， 赵云澜的头发已经跟水洗了似的一缕一缕的贴在了脸上。  
　　他扒着被沿露出脑袋来，刚刚接触到新鲜空气呼吸了两口，又被某人的狠狠一记顶弄给搅乱了呼吸。  
　　“啊…卧槽…轻点儿啊你…”  
　　赵云澜的腰眼儿都是酸软的，连带着呻吟都带着软糯勾人的音调，随后他就被那人拽住手拖回了被窝里，盖头盖脸又是一顿热吻。  
　　上下都被人疼爱着本来是挺舒服的一件事儿，偏偏两个都是大男人，这么被压制着动都动不了的滋味儿实在有些伤自尊，但赵云澜却十分受用的搂紧了身上那人汗津津的膀子去回应。  
　　（十四）  
　　“小巍…”赵云澜死死地搂着身上呼吸粗重动作着的人，不止嗓音湿糯糯的，就连眼眶都是湿润的。  
　　他们可以相处的时间实在太过短暂，赵云澜恨不得把这一晚当成一辈子那么过，如果不抱紧了这个人，他的心就总是踏实不下来。  
　　哪怕就如现在一般，两个人坦诚相见，甚至是负距离的接触着，可他的心却还是泛着慌。  
　　因为他知道，没几个小时后他们就又会分开，又是整整一年见不到面。  
　　和沈巍在一起的每一分每一秒都是奢侈的，如果不能放肆的表达爱意，那和浪费生命有什么区别？  
　　（十五）  
　　“沈巍…我爱你…我爱你沈巍…”  
　　听着赵云澜带着哭腔的音调，沈巍心里一酸，舔吻着他的喉结喃喃的回应他，“云澜，我亦然。”  
　　赵云澜将男人拽过来，让他伏趴在自己身上，又仿佛落了水抱紧浮木一般的死命搂紧他的脖子，一滴热泪沿着眼角的弧度滑落了下来。  
　　“小巍…我不想跟你分开…”  
　　“云澜，别这样。”沈巍亲吻到他眼角的湿意和咸苦味道，爱怜的揉了揉他汗湿的发丝，在他的鬓角和额头上一一落下轻吻。  
　　“我害怕，特别怕，我不想离开，只想好好儿的跟你过日子，但是我又做不了主…”  
　　（十六）  
　　“傻澜澜，我们这不是在一起呢嘛？”  
　　沈巍吻了吻赵云澜的嘴角，却被这人的胡子给扎了一下，害得他有些不满的又在那人的唇上轻咬了一口。  
　　“唔…别咬我…”赵云澜倒吸了一口凉气，有些气恼的哼哼了一声，突然坏笑着收紧某处，狠狠的夹了某人一下。  
　　“云澜…”沈巍哪受过这个？他闷哼了一声，本就低沉的嗓音彻底变了调子，里面满满的都是压抑的气息，“别闹…我怕伤了你…”  
　　“吓唬我啊？”赵云澜笑吟吟的往沈巍的耳边吹气，手指拨弄着男人后颈汗津津的发丝，嗓音低沉的诱惑他，“来啊，我看你能怎么伤我…”  
　　（十七）  
　　闷热的被窝里，两个坦诚相见的人抵死缠绵。  
　　沈巍一手掐着赵云澜的细腰，一手把着赵云澜的腿根，每一次挺进都带着骇人的力道，活脱脱是一副把一回当一辈子的量去做的架势。  
　　而赵云澜不但不拦着他，反倒还特别纵容的随着他。  
　　男人要掰他的腿他就听话的配合，男人要咬他的喉结他就仰头送过去，男人要从后面来他就乖乖的跪着。  
　　情到深处，沈巍忍不住在那人汗湿的后肩上轻咬了一口，赵云澜一个激灵，忍不住就绷紧了身子，却给了那人甜头，随即对着他的后肩就又是一口。  
　　（十八）  
　　我的天爷啊，赵云澜抱着枕头伏趴在床上，简直哭的心都有了，这么个老实人怎么还喜欢上这一套了？  
　　是不是那两个蠢货又解锁了什么新姿势，被这个书呆子大傻子给学过来了？  
　　那俩人能不能长点儿心？能不能好好儿拍戏？没事儿研究这玩意儿干啥呀？真是要了亲命了！  
　　赵云澜扒拉着被沿探出头去呼吸了点儿新鲜空气，下一秒又被某人扯着肩膀拽了回来，然后又被按着后腰一顿死命的折腾。  
　　明明干这事儿的时候这么猛的一人，却又这么容易害羞，连脸都不肯露，害得自己也得跟着他在被窝里捂着，这找谁说理去啊？  
　　（十九）  
　　云收雨歇 ，折腾了一个多小时的俩人鸳鸯似的缠抱在一起，静静的等着呼吸平复。  
　　沈巍爱怜的亲了亲赵云澜的鼻尖儿，覆在赵云澜精细侧腰上的大手一下一下的给他揉弄着，“对不住…又弄疼你了吧…”  
　　有时候赵云澜真的佩服沈巍，明明刚才那么猛一人，现在又跟小媳妇儿似的。  
　　他翻了个白眼儿，搂紧了沈巍的脖子，用自己汗湿的身子在那人身上蹭了蹭，“腿根儿疼…揉揉那儿…”  
　　沈巍立刻听话的摸索到他腿根那儿去，轻捏着那人的软肉揉弄，“这个力道成吗？”  
　　“嗯…” 赵云澜懒洋洋的应了一声。  
　　（二十）  
　　晚上九点多，小旅店的一楼只开了一盏昏黄的小灯，小姑娘伏趴在吧台上睡得很熟。  
　　赵云澜是被沈巍抱下楼的。  
　　这小旅店的楼梯又高又窄又陡，他现在腿肚子都在打哆嗦，让他自己下楼梯是绝对不可能的。  
　　等到了一楼，走到了吧台前，沈巍才小心的把赵云澜放下。  
　　赵云澜瞪了他一眼，扶着腰趴在吧台上，用指头戳了戳小姑娘的胳膊，“嘿，妹妹，退房。”  
　　小姑娘迷迷糊糊的抬起头来，第一眼正好看见她家小白菜带着暧昧红印和齿痕的喉结。  
　　哦吼，战况这么激烈？龙哥这么生猛？  
　　（二十一）  
　　等给他们退了房，小姑娘才猛地反应过来，诶？龙哥和小白这么早就走了？不过夜的吗？  
　　不会真是为了找个地方那个啥一下吧？  
　　眼看着白宇走路的时候腿直发软，还跟孕妇似的用一手拄着后腰，小姑娘捂着嘴在心里好一通尖叫。  
　　目送着那俩人骑着机车扬长而去，小姑娘赶紧查他们家的监控。  
　　果然啊，从出房间起白宇就是被朱一龙横抱着的，一直抱到下到一楼，而且白宇一直在捂着腰，腿几乎都合不上了。  
　　“啊啊啊我靠啊！太刺激了吧！亲眼所见龙哥的惊人臂力和体力，我信了，我服了！”  
　　（二十二）  
　　沈巍和赵云澜回到那俩人共同的家时，已经是十点半了，他们一进门，两团小球子就赶紧迎了过来，一边一个的蹦哒着撒欢儿。  
　　赵云澜一看见它们俩就想起自家的死猫，他扶着酸疼的腰艰难的蹲下身子，揉了揉可乐的小脑袋。  
　　沈巍看了看他有些落寞的侧脸，蹲下身子搂住他，一边摸了摸可乐和奥斯卡，“云澜，别想了，这里只有我们，没有大庆的。”  
　　“我知道。”赵云澜仰着头快速的眨了眨眼睛，掩去了眼角的湿意，“我们能存在就已经很难得了，我还凭什么奢望其他的？”  
　　“云澜…”沈巍搂紧了他，“别怕…你还有我…永远有我…”  
　　（二十三）  
　　可乐和奥斯卡本来是死命晃荡着小尾巴对着他俩撒欢儿的，但是被这俩人摸了一遍后，俩小家伙都有点儿愣，也不撒欢儿了，也不摇尾巴了。  
　　它们凑过来对着这俩人的手闻了闻，又仰头看了看他们，转过身就跑去了客厅，一点儿刚才的欢快影子都没了。  
　　赵云澜哭笑不得的摇了摇头，看着沈巍的眼底有些悲哀，“你看，就连它们都能认出我们来，知道我们不是那两个人。”  
　　“猫狗通灵性，也许是闻出了我们身上陌生的气息吧？”沈巍扶着他站起来，慢悠悠的往里走，“记得上次他俩还冲我们叫唤来着，这次已经算好的了。”  
　　（二十四）  
　　朱一龙和白宇现在住的房子是他们在一起后买的。  
　　不算多豪华的两室一厅一厨一卫一书房，却被他们布置的很温馨，随处可见的合照，一起旅行买来的小摆件，还有许多粉丝送的小礼物，一一都被摆在了客厅的小柜子上。  
　　茶几上整齐的摆着几瓶水溶C和芒果味儿的味全，估计是厂商送的，赵云澜拿起一瓶味全，刚要打开喝，就被沈巍给夺了过去。  
　　“你胃不好，别空腹喝，要是饿了我给你做饭去。”  
　　赵云澜愣怔了一下，抬眼看向沈巍的时候，正好看见沈巍身后墙面上挂着的电子钟。  
　　十点三十五分。  
　　赵云澜眉眼弯弯的笑开了，“好。”  
　　（二十五）  
　　厨房里油烟机的轰鸣声不算多大，刚洗完澡的赵云澜嘴里含着棒棒糖，窝在客厅的沙发上鼓捣手机。  
　　正打游戏打到关键时候呢，突然来了个电话，赵云澜眯着眼睛看着来电显示，“这谁啊？杨老板…白宇公司老板吗？”  
　　我靠，大半夜的打啥电话啊？接还是不接？接了说啥啊？要是她说的事儿我不知道咋办？  
　　算了算了，不能接。  
　　赵云澜挂了电话关了游戏，随手就把手机扔在了沙发上，起身去厨房找沈巍。  
　　路过电子钟的时候，赵云澜状似无意的瞄了一眼。  
　　十一点零五了。  
　　（二十六）  
　　“小巍…”赵云澜从身后搂住那人的腰，借着高三厘米的身高优势将下巴抵在了那人的肩膀上，“好了吗？我饿了。”  
　　沈巍扭过头在他的唇上轻吻了一下，正好触到他半湿的头发，“好了，去捡碗盛饭，注意别烫着自己，还有，去把头发吹干，别着凉了。”  
　　“好嘞！”赵云澜哼着不知名的调子捡碗筷，又盛了两碗米饭，然后坐在桌边乖巧的等着，直接就把吹头发这事儿给扔到了一边儿去。  
　　切，他又不是人，着哪门子的凉去？  
　　沙发上白宇的手机又响了，赵云澜有些不耐烦的挠了挠后脑勺，无奈的起身去拿，这么没完没了的，这是有重要事儿？  
　　（二十七）  
　　手机到了手里，赵云澜却看着来电显示不接电话，他总觉得这电话不能接，他对白宇的了解实在太少了，要是在白宇老板这漏了馅怎么办？  
　　“云澜，来吃饭。”沈巍端着菜出了厨房，浅笑着轻唤他。  
　　“来了！”赵云澜直接就把手机关了机，然后便笑眯眯的跑去吃饭去了。  
　　算了，有什么事儿等白宇回来再说吧，不差这一个小时。  
　　但是两个人这饭到底是没吃消停。  
　　白宇的手机是消停了，但是朱一龙的手机可还在呢。  
　　看着朱一龙手机上的“杨老板”仨字儿，赵云澜头疼的一拍脑门儿，“得，这下再不搭理就真说不过去了。”  
　　（二十八）  
　　赵云澜接了电话，放了免提，把手机往桌面上一放，拿起碗筷往嘴里塞了一口米饭，“什么事儿？”  
　　沈巍不明所以的看着他，紧接着就听见放大了的一声怒吼。  
　　“白宇！你还有脸问我什么事儿？”  
　　“白宇同志！白老师！你家没床怎么的？还是你想找刺激，非得跑到小旅店去得瑟，你们让人记者给拍着了知道吗？你知不知道人家跟我要多少钱？”  
　　“你还敢挂我电话！你还敢关机！你想往哪儿猫啊？还有朱一龙！白宇那个傻子不懂事，你怎么也跟着他瞎胡闹？你俩还穿着沈巍跟赵云澜的衣服出去得瑟，怎么的？不满意你俩的事儿没人知道是不是？”  
　　（二十九）  
　　沈巍和赵云澜面面相觑。  
　　嗯？啥意思？  
　　赵云澜把嘴里的东西咽下去，这才反应过来一件事儿，朱一龙和白宇可不像他和沈巍，他俩都是演员啊，还是挺火的那种，出门就有狗仔盯着的那种。  
　　“我靠！我忘了这茬了！”  
　　“你忘了？你怎么不把自己个儿给忘了？” 杨小姐怀疑自己快被气吐血了，“这是有一家找上我直接要钱的，不知道还有没有憋着明天早上发出来的呢！要是真有发出来的，我看你怎么办？”  
　　“还有，一龙，你们家李婵找你都找到我这儿来了，说给你打电话没人接，她那儿应该也知道了，你快给她去个电话商量商量怎么办，别到时候真出了事儿现想法子。”  
　　（三十）  
　　等挂了杨小姐的电话，这俩人相对无言的眨巴眨巴眼睛，沈巍推了推眼镜，有些尴尬的说道，“云澜，我们是不是给他们两个惹祸了？”  
　　“呵呵，可能…应该是…吧…？”  
　　赵云澜挠了挠后脑勺，“唉，我是真没想到这一茬，咱们俩又不是什么大人物，谁知道去开个房还能被拍啊？明年还是老实在家待着吧，别出去得瑟了。”  
　　说起来都怪自己犯瘾了，非要骑一骑白宇新买的哈雷，这才说要在外面见面的，不然也不会出这事儿。  
　　“算了算了，先吃饭吧，兵来将挡水来土掩呗。”  
　　沈巍却是一口饭也吃不下去了。  
　　“云澜，我们得帮他们把事情解决了吧，不管怎么说，没有他们就没有我们，我们不能放任着不管。”  
　　（三十一）  
　　“那你说咋办？”赵云澜咬仇人似的嚼着嘴里的肉，摊着手无奈的说道，“要不然咱俩直接替他们公开了得了，利索，省心！”  
　　“那怎么行？可别再给他们惹麻烦了！”  
　　沈巍虽然对娱乐圈的事不是多了解，但是他还不傻，他明白俩男演员突然公开恋爱关系是天大的事情。  
　　“那我也不知道了，还是等那俩人回来，让他们自己解决吧，咱们又不懂他们娱乐圈那些事儿。”  
　　沈巍沉吟了一阵，起身去了书房。  
　　白宇喜欢练书法，所以书房里有现成的文房四宝，沈巍动作迅速的研了墨，铺开宣纸用镇纸压好，挑了一支最细的狼毫笔，俯身写了起来。  
　　（三十二）  
　　赵云澜捧着饭碗跟过来，倚着书房的门框一边儿吃一边儿看着沈巍在那儿奋笔疾书。  
　　“你想给他们留话的话，直接打在手机里就行了呗，上次也是这样，还要费劲儿写下来，幸好白宇那家伙喜欢练书法，不然没有这些家伙事儿，我看你该怎么办？”  
　　“我用不惯那些电子产品，准确的说是压根儿就不会用，还是书信更适合我。”  
　　沈巍写完了自己想说的话，放下笔拎起宣纸的两个角抖了抖，等墨迹干的差不多了，这才小心的拿着宣纸走向赵云澜。  
　　“别在这儿站着了，坐回去好好儿吃饭，一会儿又该胃疼了。”  
　　（三十三）  
　　赵云澜跟着沈巍出了书房，看那人用朱一龙和白宇的手机把那张写满了字的宣纸压在了茶几上。  
　　“这样他们一定能看见。”沈巍松了口气，回过身搂着赵云澜把他往饭桌边带，“来来来，坐回去吃。”  
　　“你…”赵云澜咬着筷子尖儿被沈巍按坐在椅子上，有些恼怒的瞪了男人一眼，“一年就这么半天的相处时间，你还来训我，不解风情的傻子。”  
　　沈巍被他噎的神色一僵，有些无奈的叹了口气，“我也是为你好，以后不会了。”  
　　切！以后？是一年后吧？  
　　赵云澜瘪瘪嘴，只觉得沈巍做的鱼都失了鲜美味道，他偏头看了看客厅的电子钟，十一点四十了。  
　　沈巍顺着他的目光看过去，他眯了眯眼，转而轻笑着握了握赵云澜的手腕，“别看了，好好儿吃完我给你做的饭，嗯？”  
　　（三十四）  
　　2019年4月5号半夜11点55  
　　沈巍撸高了衬衫袖子，低着头神色认真的洗着碗，赵云澜就坐在他身边的大理石台上，叼着棒棒糖安静的看着他。  
　　沈巍张了张口，勾起一抹笑意轻声说道，“他们两个也是有心了，特意买的菜放在冰箱里，就怕我给你做饭没食材。”  
　　“是嘛？” 赵云澜偏头看了看一旁的冰箱，这才注意到上面贴着的粉色便利贴。  
　　“冰箱里有新鲜蔬菜，冷冻里还有一条鱼，赵云澜不是喜欢吃鱼嘛，你们要是饿了就自己做点儿饭，还有啊沈教授，如果有时间的话，给我和龙哥也带点儿份儿呗，谢了哈(^～^)，祝你们清明节快乐呦！”  
　　（三十五）  
　　赵云澜伸手把便利贴撕下来，用指尖在上面弹了弹，“切，白宇这个家伙可真行啊，咱们俩一年就能出来这么几个小时，他可倒好，还让你给他们做饭！”  
　　“我真是头一回听说祝人家清明节快乐的，还有这字儿，这字儿可真丑，就这还练书法呢？谁给他的自信啊？朱一龙吗？”  
　　“说了是顺便嘛，也不麻烦。” 沈巍把洗好的碗放进上面的橱柜里，回过身看着赵云澜，“到底是我们占了他们的身体，就当是交换条件吧。”  
　　“不是，你还真给他们做了啊？” 赵云澜蹦下地，打开冰箱门一看，差点儿傻眼。  
　　好嘛，三菜一汤，还怪丰盛的。  
　　“凭啥呀？我家小巍就应该只给我一个人儿做饭！”  
　　“好了…”沈巍从身后搂住他，伸手关上冰箱门后将赵云澜压在了上面，“我们时间不多了，就别再想其他人的事了。”  
　　（三十六）  
　　朱一龙和白宇恢复神智的时候，发现两个人正叠罗汉似的窝在沙发里舌吻。  
　　我靠！要不要这么刺激？！！  
　　白宇都吓傻了，等反应过来，挣扎着就要推朱一龙，但是那人却抓着他的手腕加深了这个吻。  
　　直到把白宇亲的舌头都发麻了，朱一龙才欠了欠身子退开了些，如果不重新吻一遍，总觉得自己家的这颗白菜身上有别人的味道了，怪怪的。  
　　屋子里的灯都开着，朱一龙坐起身，一眼就看见了白宇带着牙印和红痕的喉结，他眯着眼睛舔了舔后槽牙，面色阴沉的冷哼了一声，“沈巍这个变态！”  
　　“嗯…咋了？”白宇一脸懵，他拽着朱一龙的胳膊正要坐起来，突然觉得腰间和股间的酸疼感直冲天灵盖儿，当时就变了脸。  
　　“卧槽这俩禽兽！老子的腰和菊花！”  
　　（三十七）  
　　俩人相拥着泡在浴缸里，白宇闭着眼睛任他龙哥给他揉腰捶腿，哼哼唧唧的说沈巍和赵云澜的坏话。  
　　“你说他们俩有点事儿没点事儿？难得重逢一回，怎么就知道干滚床单这种没营养的事儿？两个那什么虫上脑的家伙！”  
　　“挺正常的，上次不也是这样。”  
　　朱一龙的视线在白宇身上遍布的紫红印子上来回，咬牙切齿的顿了顿，“但是这回过分了点儿，你看你身上，感情不是他媳妇儿的身子了，这么舍得下手折腾！”  
　　“就是！沈巍这个衣冠禽兽！”白宇气的直锤浴缸，反应了两秒后，他有些气恼的瞪了朱一龙一眼，“还有！谁是你媳妇儿？老子是攻！”  
　　（三十八）  
　　朱一龙早就已经习惯了白宇的“自以为攻” 了，也懒得去反驳他跟他争，反正是不是攻，床上见分晓。  
　　“诶，哥哥。” 白宇在他龙哥身上蹭了蹭，认真的说道，“那现在是不是就可以确定，他们在每年的清明节都会出来？”  
　　“今年是第二次了，我觉得应该可以确定了。”感觉到水有些凉了，朱一龙出去披上浴袍，再递给白宇一件，“水凉了，出来吧，别感冒了。”  
　　泡完了澡就开始犯困，白宇打着哈欠坐在沙发上，任朱一龙给他吹头发。  
　　余光里看见茶几上两个人的手机，还有手机下面压着的宣纸，白宇连忙拽了拽他龙哥的浴袍袖子，“哥哥，哥哥，你看那个是啥？”  
　　（三十九）  
　　沈巍把他和赵云澜去开房到杨老板来电话的事儿从头到尾写了一遍，怕有遗漏，甚至把杨老板在电话里说的话都一字不落的写了下来。  
　　最后还不忘写一句，“冰箱里有饭菜，想吃的时候热一下。”  
　　“我了个大…我靠！”白宇差一点儿就要骂街了，他跟抖灰似的抖搂着那张宣纸，看着同样懵逼的他龙哥，两个人四目相对，彻底傻眼了。  
　　“我的天爷啊！这俩货也太能作了，咱们俩那大床不够他们滚的？开什么房找什么刺激啊？这下好了，把咱俩害死了！”  
　　白宇的吼声把熟睡的可乐和奥斯卡吵醒了，俩小家伙循着声音跑过来，先是警惕的绕着他们俩的脚丫子来回的闻了闻，然后就开始蹦哒着撒欢儿。  
　　（四十）  
　　白宇一左一右的摸了摸两个小家伙的脑袋瓜，烦躁的说道，“哎呦喂，你俩就别跟着添乱了啊，爸爸烦着呢。”  
　　朱一龙抱起两个小宝贝儿，把他们放在角落里的狗窝里，凑过去小声的跟他们嘟囔，“听话，睡觉吧，你妈妈烦着呢。”  
　　“咋办呀龙哥？哎呀你就别撸狗了，这都什么时候了，快来想辙啊！”  
　　白宇抓起手机解了锁，刚要给杨老板打电话问问具体情况，却看见手机正停在便签的页面上，上面还有几行打好的字。  
　　结果刚看到第一行字，白宇就被气的眉毛都要立起来了，“赵云澜你个傻缺！说谁字儿难看呢你？”  
　　（四十一）  
　　“怎么了？” 朱一龙被他吓了一跳，赶紧走过去把白宇手机拿了过来。  
　　“我说白宇同志，您这字儿也忒丑了点儿吧？啊？谁给你的自信练书法的？朱一龙吗？你居然让我们家小巍给你做饭，凭什么？那是我的人！我的！懂吗？”  
　　“还有啊，麻烦你们俩别这么藏着掖着了，谈个恋爱跟地下党接头儿似的，累不累啊？就公开怎么了？谁能吃了你们啊？你爱就爱了，管他天王老子呢！”  
　　“最后说一句，今年的棒棒糖没有去年的好吃，明年给我换牌子！我要芒果味儿的啊，别的都不要！”  
　　“龙哥你说他那嘴怎么就那么损呢？”白宇气哄哄的用力捏着抱枕，抱枕上朱一龙的脸都被他捏变形了。  
　　（四十二）  
　　朱一龙看看手机，又看看白宇手里自己变了形的脸，眉角抽了抽，挨着白宇坐了下来。  
　　白宇看他龙哥过来了，特别自然的就抱着抱枕粘了过去，他没骨头似的窝进那人怀里，又蹭了蹭找了个舒服的姿势，这才安静的躺着不动了。  
　　“小白，你相信我吗？”  
　　“嗯？”白宇仰着头去看他龙哥的脸，然后就被那人低下头亲了。  
　　说到体力白宇确实比不过朱一龙，但要说到吻技，白宇绝对能甩朱一龙几条街。  
　　他搂住朱一龙的脖子加深了这个吻，舌尖调皮的到朱一龙那儿一顿撩拨，又在那人试图挽留他的时候贼溜溜的跑了。  
　　朱一龙有些气恼的在他的唇上啃咬了两下，在两人的唇齿间呢喃道，“宝宝……我们公开吧…”  
　　（四十三）  
　　朱一龙对白宇最常用的称呼是“老白”和“小白”，叫“宝宝”大多都是在两个人上床的时候，还要是在做到意乱情迷的时候。  
　　难得在床下也能听见朱一龙唤他“宝宝”，白宇的小心脏被男人满含神情的低沉嗓音迷的扑通扑通蹦乱了节奏。  
　　他很少拒绝朱一龙，可能是习惯，也可能是信任，总之只要是他龙哥说的，他就敢信，他就敢做。  
　　公开就公开，就像赵云澜那个二货说的，你爱就爱了，管他天王老子呢？  
　　白宇搂紧了男人的脖颈，十分郑重而坚定的点头应了一声，“好，我都听你的。”  
　　（四十四）  
　　“白宇，你真的考虑清楚后果了吗？你手里现在的那些代言和你还没上的剧，你知道你要赔偿多少违约金吗？你的前途还要不要了？”  
　　杨老板的嗓音一惯的低沉严肃，尤其是现在，更是带着极重的压迫感和警告意味。  
　　白宇没有立刻回答她，而是偏过头去看站在窗边打电话的朱一龙。  
　　那人一句接着一句的和电话那头的李婵说着自己的盘算，一丝慌乱和紧张都没有，整个人冷静而沉稳，仿佛已经为这一刻的到来准备了许久。  
　　察觉到白宇的视线，朱一龙扭过头去看他，浅笑着用口型无声的说了一句“我爱你” ，白宇顿时觉得自己的心都要化了。  
　　只要有这个人在，他什么都不怕。  
　　“是，我想好了，不会改主意的。”  
　　（四十五）  
　　2019年4月6号凌晨4点05分，朱一龙突然微博上线， 并且在4点08分发了一条十分简短的微博并@了一个人。  
　　“余生有你，不离不弃@白宇WHITE”  
　　不到一分钟的功夫，这条微博就上了热门，两分钟不到，微博彻底炸了，服务器瘫痪，所有用户的账号都登录不上去。  
　　不过不知道是不是微博那边早就收到了风声，短短十分钟不到，服务器又恢复了正常使用。  
　　而当人们再一次登上微博的时候，发现白宇就在刚刚的4点16分也发了一条简短的微博并@了一个人。  
　　“喏，我男人@朱一龙”  
　　白宇这条微博秒上热门，同时微博热搜榜前三十全部被“朱一龙白宇”“朱白是真的”“朱白官宣”“白宇的男人”“居北公开”“朱一龙白宇公布恋情”“余生有你不离不弃”等相关内容占领。  
　　微博服务器再次瘫痪。  
　　（四十六）  
　　不管网络上已经疯成了什么样子，话题中心的那两个人此时却正心情愉悦的坐在一起吃饭。  
　　朱一龙夹着挑好了刺的鱼肉送到那人嘴边儿上去，笑眯眯刷手机的白宇头都不抬，自然的就张嘴接住了。  
　　“哥哥，咱们俩QQ上CP粉群里的妹子们都刷屏了，消息刷的太快了，我都看不过来。”  
　　“哈哈哈，她们可真敢说啊！你说如果她们知道我正用小号藏在群里头呢，她们会不会吓疯了啊？”  
　　“她们肯定激动死了，你也别刷手机了，先吃饭吧。” 朱一龙抢过他的手机，手指按在了屏幕上也没注意看，正好把自己刚才说的那句话录成语音发了出去。  
　　至于这句语音再次引起了多大的骚动，他们俩却是不知道的。  
　　（四十七）  
　　“沈巍做菜是真的好吃，你可够精的，居然提出来让他给咱们做饭。”  
　　“怎么了？挺好的呀！他们给咱们俩惹了多大的祸呢，做个饭又不累。”  
　　白宇靠在他龙哥身上，气哄哄的哼哼道，“谁让他就知道用我的身体滚床单，我这腰现在还疼呢，我就是要使唤他男人！哼！”  
　　说起这个来，朱一龙的脸色顿时就有些不好看。  
　　虽然沈巍和赵云澜是附在他们身上的，本质还是他们两个，但是他就是觉得别扭，看着白宇身上的暧昧印子，朱一龙总有一种自家白菜被人家拱了的错觉。  
　　舔了舔后槽牙，朱一龙咬牙切齿的看着白宇，“吃完了吗？”  
　　“嗯？”白宇扭过头茫然的看看他，“我？我半饱…哎哎龙哥你干什么？放我下来！你要抱我去哪儿？你干嘛呀你？”  
　　“饿了，卧室，睡你！”  
　　（四十八）  
　　2019年4月6号8点16分，白宇工作室发布微博，“新的一天，新的开始，两位老板早安@朱一龙@白宇WHITE，从今以后，小小白再也不是单身啦@朱一龙工作室”  
　　同一时刻，朱一龙白宇先后转发小小白该条微博，朱一龙工作室转发小小白微博并在下方评论“喏，我男人”并@小小白。  
　　微博服务器瘫痪，并于半小时后恢复。  
　　2019年4月6号9点33分，陈伟栋，于青斌，杨蓉，张馨予，李心艾，安悦溪，周远舟，高雨儿，李思琪，李砚，辛鹏，江明洋，刘泯廷，王乃超等几十余人同时转发朱一龙白宇两人在凌晨四点多发出的微博，并配文字“白居过隙，未来可期。”  
　　微博服务器再次瘫痪。  
　　（四十九）  
　　微博热搜榜再次被朱一龙白宇两人的恋情相关占满，有关于“朱一龙白宇人缘”“整个娱乐圈都在磕朱白”“被整个娱乐圈祝福的爱情”“蓉妹终于在车底了”“白居过隙未来可期”的话题热度居高不下。  
　　2019年4月6号16点16分，东方飞云官微，壹心官微，剧版镇魂官微，剧版绅探官微，剧版霍去病官微，剧版蓬莱间官微，剧版重启官微，剧版夏梦狂诗曲官微，时尚芭莎官微，萧邦官微，妮维雅官微，味全官微，百胜集团官微，肯德基官微，必胜客官微等几十余家官微同时发布了一段时长为4.08的小视频，@朱一龙白宇并配文字———白居过隙，未来可期  
　　“白居过隙未来可期”登上热搜榜首位，而这个热搜首位的位置，整整持续了五天。  
　　（五十）  
　　2019年4月8号16点16分，朱一龙白宇粉丝见面会在壹心新公司准时举行。  
　　朱一龙白宇当众宣布从今日起会逐渐退居幕后，并会于4月16号前往拉斯维加斯领证。  
　　现场有个别人表达了对朱一龙或白宇的失望，甚至有几个dw咒骂的相当难听，但更多的是祝他们永远幸福的欢呼呐喊声。  
　　朱一龙和白宇也压根儿没给那些找茬的人一个眼神儿，反正直接就有保安会将她们赶出去。  
　　两人为每一个到场的粉丝分发了签名照和精心准备的伴手礼，最后，这场空前盛大的粉丝见面会伴着粉丝们的起哄声和朱一龙白宇的热吻画上了圆满的句点。  
　　2019年4月16号早晨4点08分，惊鸿潮搭发出了朱一龙白宇的九宫格机场图，两人时不时的牵手搂腰相视而笑，举止亲昵互动甜蜜。  
　　甚至还有眼尖的人发现送机的人里不止有两家的工作人员，似乎还有疑似双方父母的身影。  
　　同日“朱一龙白宇恩爱” “朱一龙白宇父母认可”稳居热搜第一第二位  
　　（五十一）  
　　2019年4月16号16点08分，朱一龙白宇同时晒出一张两个人头抵着头手拿结婚证的照片@了对方，并配文字“余生请多指教”，随后多名艺人及官微相继转发并送上祝福。  
　　2020年，东方飞云与壹心正式合并。  
　　2021年，白宇凭借《蓬莱间》荣获东方卫视品质盛典年度最佳男主角，并宣布正式转战幕后。  
　　同年，白宇发行了此生第一张也是唯一一张专辑，专辑当中一共收录了十八首歌，八首流行风，八首民谣风，还有两首分别是和朱一龙合唱的《我要你》和《让我留在你身边》  
　　也是在那一年，朱一龙主演的悬疑剧《迷藏》获金鹰节年度最佳剧集，朱一龙本人斩获最佳男主角以及年度最受欢迎男艺人两项殊荣，并在发表获奖感言时宣布从此退居幕后工作。  
　　（五十二）  
　　2022年，全国推行同性婚姻法，同年，朱一龙白宇领养了一个自闭症小女孩儿，取名白甜甜。  
　　2023年，由周远舟执导，priest编剧，朱一龙白宇主演的网剧《默读》正式进入筹备阶段。  
　　2024年，《默读》开拍  
　　朱一龙白宇带着白甜甜去了《爸爸去哪儿8》，曾经的“龙哥”“白叔”“居老师”“小白菜”有了一个新的统一称呼———老丈人  
　　2025年，《默读》 杀青，并正式定档2026年暑期档，同年，影版《镇魂》开拍，演职人员全部是17版《镇魂》原班人马。  
　　2026年，《默读》开播，朱一龙白宇微博粉丝先后突破3000万大关，两人的3000万粉丝福利是一段长达48分钟的影版《镇魂》拍摄花絮。  
　　（五十三）  
　　2027年初，影版《镇魂》 杀青，全片时长365分钟，定档次年4月8日全球同步上映。  
　　2028年，影版《镇魂》 上映，朱一龙白宇齐获2028年金马奖影帝，并宣布永久退出娱乐圈。  
　　从那天起，这俩人真的就奇迹般地彻底消失在了大众的视线里，有人说他们移居去了冰岛 ，还有人说曾经在江城见过带着白甜甜游玩儿的他们。  
　　朱一龙和白宇这两个名字渐渐不再出现在新闻头条里，但是这两个人的感情却一直被大家津津乐道着。  
　　2030年，一个十五岁的小女孩荣获了国际钢琴大赛冠军，而这个小女孩正是朱一龙和白宇领养的女儿白甜甜。  
　　（五十四）  
　　2032年，冰岛上一个人烟稀少的小镇，两个看着三十多岁的高大男人牵着手说笑着漫步在洒着夕阳余晖的海滩上。  
　　“哥哥，今天准备做什么好吃的啊？”  
　　朱一龙抿着嘴角笑了笑，眉宇间皆是幸福愉悦的模样“我都听你的，你想吃什么我就做什么。”  
　　“真的？那我要吃火锅！”白宇蹦哒着就拉着他龙哥往前走，一边走还一边说道，“今天是4月3号，还有两三个小时太阳就落山了，一会儿我们多买点菜给他们两个预备上，明天就又可以吃到沈巍做的饭菜了，甜甜已经惦记了好久了。”  
　　朱一龙哭笑不得的搂住他的小细腰，“这都十几年过去了，你折腾他们还没折腾够吗？可真能记仇啊！”  
　　（五十五 ）  
　　“这也不能怪我啊，谁让他们占用我们的身体了？净用我们的身体做那种事儿不说，还怎么刺激怎么玩儿！”  
　　白宇搂住朱一龙的胳膊，恼怒的直哼唧，谁能理解他们俩一觉睡来发现自己一丝不挂在阳台上躺尸的惊悚？  
　　不过有一点白宇一直没想通，他们也曾经和那两个人通过互相留话的方式来讨论这个事儿，但是都没有什么结果。  
　　“龙哥，认真说起来，都这么多年过去了，虽然我们已经掌握了他们出现的规律，但还是不明白他们为什么会存在，你说他们两个会不会是我们的执念化成的？”  
　　（五十六）  
　　“我不知道他们为什么会出现，但是我知道他们的出现并不是什么坏事。”  
　　朱一龙低笑着拍了拍白宇挽着他胳膊的手背，“不管怎么说，我们都要感谢他们，要是没有那个阴差阳错，我们都不知道何年何月才会鼓起勇气公开。”  
　　“确实… ”白宇没骨头似的靠在他龙哥身上，两个过了四十岁的男人却还腻乎的跟热恋小情侣似的。  
　　朱一龙扶着他站定，两个人在落日的昏黄光辉中深情而虔诚的相吻。  
　　感谢，感谢那个春天与你相遇，感谢那个夏天与你动情，感谢那个秋天与你相恋，感谢那个冬天与你厮守。  
　　感谢这命运让你我有幸得以相伴一生。  
　　因为只此一瞬，便是一生。  
　　（五十七）  
　　沈巍和赵云澜出现的时候，发现他们正窝在沙发里听着音乐。  
　　可乐和奥斯卡分别趴在他们两个的腿上，埋着小脑袋睡得正熟。  
　　这两只小家伙虽然长得熟悉，但却已经不是当初的那两只小宝贝儿了，十几年过去，当初的可乐和奥斯卡已经在去年永远的离开了，现在的也只是神似罢了。  
　　沈巍拿出自己衬衫胸口口袋里的纸条，展开来细看，赵云澜也挪过身子来看。  
　　“还是那些老话，冰箱有菜，给他们做饭，还有床…”沈巍红了脸，眨眨眼睛极小声的说道，“床头柜里有…有那什么…不许出去开房…别使劲儿折腾…”  
　　（五十八）  
　　“切！”赵云澜来回摸着奥斯卡毛呼呼的后颈子，长腿一伸担在了茶几边儿上，“他俩事儿怎么这么多？都不是明星了，还不许我们出去开房！”  
　　沈巍有些无奈，他揉着太阳穴叹了口气，实在不明白他家云澜为什么就那么喜欢出去开房。  
　　明明…明明家里就有床啊…  
　　赵云澜托着睡得迷迷糊糊的奥斯卡的小肚子，将它放在了地毯上，又把沈巍身上的可乐用同样的法子挪下了地，然后身子一歪自己躺了上去。  
　　沈巍轻笑着揉了揉他额前的碎发，“你呀，永远没有板板正正的时候。”  
　　他家云澜永远跟没骨头似的，不是坐着靠着就是躺着卧着，说懒也不是懒，可能就是习惯了到哪里都要找个靠头儿吧？  
　　（五十九）  
　　赵云澜担在沙发扶手上的脚丫子一晃一晃的，两个人就那么安静的相处着。  
　　突然赵云澜问了一句，“小巍，他们都过40了吧？”  
　　沈巍愣怔了一瞬，低头去看赵云澜的表情，那人轻闭着双眼，嘴里叼着根棒棒糖， 嘴角微微向下轻抿着，看着不太高兴的样子。  
　　“他们是一天当一年的过，我们是一年当一天的过，说到底也没多大的区别，我们本就是依附着他们才存在的，同他们一起老去也是正常。”  
　　沈巍捉住赵云澜纤细的手腕，揉捏着那人的肌肤淡淡的说道，“不怕，无论是生是死，是存在还是消失，都有我陪着你。”  
　　（六十）  
　　如今的可乐和奥斯卡到底是嫩了点儿，比不得过去的那两只精明有灵性。  
　　它们根本没察觉出眼前的两个主人已经换了芯子， 还在围着他们两个一个劲儿的蹦哒着撒欢儿卖萌。  
　　十几年过去，到底是物是人非了。  
　　对赵云澜来说，这十几年来唯一让他觉得新鲜的事儿，莫过于朱一龙和白宇领养的那个白甜甜了。  
　　说曹操曹操就到，赵云澜正想着呢，就见一个穿着清爽利落的小姑娘进了家门。  
　　白甜甜人如其名，模样甜美可人，总是挂着甜笑，眉眼和鼻间的轮廓看着倒是真跟朱一龙有些相像。  
　　看见叼着棒棒糖原地转圈圈逗狗的赵云澜，白甜甜扑上去就是一个大大的熊抱，“小澜澜！啊啊啊我想死你了！”  
　　（六十一）  
　　“哎哎哎，我的老腰！” 赵云澜被小丫头的冲劲儿撞的向后退了一步，拄着后腰才堪堪站稳。  
　　“嘿嘿，那我下来！”白甜甜从赵云澜身上蹦下来又在客厅里扫视了一圈，“诶？小巍呢？”  
　　“这不是估摸着你快放学了嘛，他搁厨房给你做饭呢，还有，小巍是我的，你不许叫！叫爸爸！”  
　　赵云澜揉着老腰，龇牙咧嘴的瞪她，“白甜甜！我说你能不能淑女点儿？我这一大把年纪了，老胳膊老腿儿的禁得起你这么折腾吗？”  
　　“嗯？你的腰怎么了呀？” 白甜甜围着赵云澜转了一圈，目光暧昧的在他的腰间来回。  
　　“这可才黑天诶，你俩不会刚醒过来就来了一发吧？小澜澜，不是我说你啊，纵欲过度可是很伤身的，我小爸爸平时就没少被折腾，你可得悠着点儿啊！”  
　　（六十二）  
　　“你你你…” 赵云澜这么牙尖嘴利的一个人，居然被一个未成年的小姑娘堵得回不了嘴，他磨了磨牙，冲着厨房里特别凄惨的吼了一句。  
　　“小巍！你快来呀，我腰疼！”  
　　沈巍几乎是从厨房里冲出来的，身上围着哆啦A梦的围裙，手里还举着个锅铲， 就那么和白甜甜大眼儿瞪小眼儿了。  
　　气氛特别欢快的吃了晚饭，沈巍去刷碗，赵云澜和白甜甜同款盘腿姿势坐在阳台上逗狗。  
　　赵云澜的鬓角有两根白头发，白甜甜被刺了眼，低下头去有些烦躁的捏了捏奥斯卡圆呼呼的小屁股。  
　　（六十三）  
　　“甜甜…” 赵云澜叼着棒棒糖光秃秃的棍儿，仰头看着满天星辰说道，“他们两个都不年轻了，我们两个就更不必说了，你要学会自立，要学会自己照顾自己，我们总有一天都会离开你的。”  
　　“嗯…”白甜甜轻应了一声，“我知道的，大爸爸说过不止一次了，他说他身体不好，搞不好会先走的，要我一定照顾好小爸爸…和你…”  
　　毕竟朱一龙要是有个什么…  
　　那依附着他生存的沈巍也就…  
　　“我什么都不怕…”白甜甜歪着身子靠在赵云澜肩头，浅笑着在那人身上蹭了蹭。  
　　“小澜澜，我不怕的，我相信你们会永远都在，毕竟你和小巍的存在就已经是奇迹了，不是吗？我相信你们四个会永远存在在这个世上，也许是换了个模样，换了个性格，但是你们会一直都在的。”  
　　（六十四）  
　　白甜甜就那么靠着赵云澜睡着了。  
　　洗完碗找过来的沈巍把白甜甜抱到卧室去，看她睡得安稳了，这才关了灯退出了房间。  
　　赵云澜仍旧盘腿坐在阳台上，沈巍顺手拿起沙发上的毯子，走过去披在了赵云澜身上。  
　　“云澜，想什么呢这么出神？”  
　　“没什么…”赵云澜看着漫天繁星，笑吟吟的说道，“小巍，不怪他们两个喜欢这里，这里的夜空真的好美，美的…不像是人间…”  
　　沈巍挑了挑眉，挨着赵云澜坐了下来，“其实最重要的，还是陪伴在身边的那个人吧，只要人是对的，哪怕面对漫天大雨，也是暖的。”  
　　“嗯…”赵云澜扭过头吻了吻男人冰凉的唇，靠在那人身上淡淡的笑，“对，只要人是对的，怎么都好…”  
　　End


End file.
